Various processes in the manufacture of semiconductor devices involve the use of a wafer chuck, i.e., a device that is employed to hold a wafer in place, manipulate the wafer into or out of a processing chamber, rotate the wafer, align and orient the wafer, etc. It is known that a wafer chuck can become dirty during processing steps. Residues and particulate matter can contaminate a chuck and subsequently contaminate other wafers that are placed on the chuck. This contamination can lead to yield and reliability problems. Hence, it is required in the art to frequently remove a wafer chuck (and hence often an entire processing chamber or machine) from service in order to clean the chuck, resulting in the loss of productivity and hence increased costs.